Rewards
Facebook Rewards "Breaking News!" (Weekly Facebook Visit) "The long-awaited weekend is here -- a time for fun and relaxation! To keep up with the game's upcoming updates, visit the Big Business group and earn a reward!" Every week, about midday on Friday, an 'event' comes up as an icon on the right hand side of the screen (iPad only). Clicking through the icon takes to you the Big Business Facebook page. When you get back to B.B., you will get a reward of 3, 100, and 3 Golden Wrenches. This reward is available on iPad and Android; it is not available on Windows phone or Facebook. Android players do not get the "breaking news" icon, but can get the prizes by visiting Facebook and clicking the link. "Great News!" (Facebook Participation Rewards) "You've visited the Big Business group, and receive a reward for doing that!" Clicking on links on Big Business Facebook posts will sometimes result in rewards. Rewards usually include 3 or four items, which may include: * (2 or 3 is typical, we have seen as many as 6) * (10,000 is typical, 16,000 is the most we have seen) * Golden Wrenches (3 is typical) * (1 or 2 is typical) * 1 * "Leftover" gifts from holiday events, such as a Romantic Gift, Basket of Treasure, etc. (We have seen as many as 5) It is possible that activities such as 'liking' BB Facebook posts or posting comments may increase reward yields, but this has not been confirmed. Secret Rewards Secret Rewards are given on a timer, shown in an icon in the lower left corner of the game window. The first reward is given after one minute, and times for each additional reward are longer and longer, up to about 3 1/2 hours or so. Rewards become more valuable as the time increases. If you wait too long to collect an award that is ready, the next reward timer will start back with one minute. Typical rewards include and . Values actually seen include: * 10, 13, 16, 21, 22, 23, 29, 31, 39, 40, 43, 46, 47, 48, 50, 51, 53, 54, 55, 61, 64, 67, 75 * 120, 130, 140, 160, 260, 280, 300, 450, 470, 480, 540, 560, 600, 630, 680, 700, 750, 790, 820, 890, 940, 970, 1000, 1100, 1200, 1300, 1400, 1500 In addition to coins and XP, one resource item is usually included (but not always). These are some of the actual items seen: Modules, Module Elements and Recipes * Blowtorch - 1 * Pliers - 1 * Industrial Glue - 1 * Lens fragments - 1 to 3 * Bronze Detail - 1 * Lenses - 2 * Bronze Gears - 1 to 2 * S-Module of Space (rare) * Recipe: M-Module of Technology Robot - 1 * Recipe: M-Module of Speed Robot - 1 * Recipe: M-Module of Power - 1 Bonuses * Master Class - 1 * Concert by Request - 1 * Advertising Campaign - 1 Certificates * Auction Sale - 1 * Building Brigade - 1 * Cheap Land - 1 * Magnets for the Terminal * Master Class - 1 * Overtime clocks - 3 * Party - 1 to 3 * Tax Inspection - 1 to 4 * Time certificate for 20 min - 3 * Tool box - 2 * VIP certificate - +30 points Resources * Bronze Keys - 1 to 3 * Silver Keys - 1 to 3 * Gold Keys - 2 to 3 * Dice - 1 * Hammer - 1 * Magnets - 2 * Pump - 1 * Trowel - 1 * Tool Box - 1 to 3 * Turbine - 1 In addition to the items shown in the reward window, you will sometimes (but not always) get an additional reward. I guess this is the "Secret" part of it. Rewards that I have seen include: * Bronze Gear-wheel - 1 * Building Brigade - 1 * Bulldozer - 1 * Chisel - 1 * Crash Effort - 1 * Dice - 1 * Drill - 1 * Dynamite - 1 * Everyone on Base * Hammer - 1 * Magnets - 2 * One Day VIP Certificate * Overtime clocks - 3 * Pump - 1 * Tool Case - 1 to 3 * Trowel - 1 Daily Rewards "You get a daily present from the administration as a reward for playing the game." This is the source of rubies used to build the Elite Ruby Buildings and Elite Ruby Decorations. The reward becomes more valuable the more consecutive days you play. The type of reward given is on a sort of cycle, with Elite Rubies given every five days. Part of the cycle looks like the table below. If you have connected your game to Facebook and/or Twitter, additional bonus coins are given every day. Category:Game Features Category:Rewards